Sanagi Maya
Sanagi Maya '(蛹マヤ ''Sanagi Maya) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Papillon(キュアパピヨン Kyua Papiyon) and she is the Fluttering Prism. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Maya has wavy dark brown hair and purple eyes. Her casual wear mostly consists of a large purple sweater over a simple tee-shirt as to hide the scars on her arms that she received during Darkest Day, along with black stockings and grey shoes As Cure Papillon, TBA Personality An extremely shy person, she mostly keeps to herself after Darkest Day. However deep inside, she is a bit of a science geek and has a massive sweet tooth. Relationships * Kyuseishu Aya - Due to Maya's past experiences, it took Aya some time to bond with her but eventually they forge a friendship alongside Ayumi and the others * Mizumi Sakura - Sakura was the one who helped Maya discover her love for science and the two often talked for hours on the subject * [[Sakagami Ayumi (Prism Hearts)|'Sakagami Ayumi']] - As she saw a bit of who she used to be inside the girl, Ayumi was the first to try and reach out to Maya after Darkest Day and help her recover from the trama. Through various interactions between her and the other Cures, Maya was able to slowly overcome her fears * [[Kogo Jou|'Kogo Jou']] - As the student council president, Jou looked out for all of her classmates and Maya was no exception. She often helped her with some of her studies and served somewhat as Maya's therapist whenever the girl needed someone to talk to. * [[Sukui Hikari|'Sukui Hikari']] - Hikari was the most helpful in terms of her recovery from the trauma inflicted on her during Darkest Day, keeping her company and assisting in her gym class * Gensou Saya - At times taking advantage of Maya’s timid nature Saya often winds up roping her into her various schemes. * Kumonosu - As Maya was the first person she met after she woke up, Kumonosu grew attached to Maya and together she helped her regain her memories. * Sakebu Mio - Even before becoming Cure Hunter, Mio felt like Maya was a kindred spirit after their experiences in Darkest Day. She formed a strong friendship with one another that was put to the test after the latter found out about Mio's identity as Cure Hunter. Etymology Sanagi '''(蛹) - Meaning pupa, the middle stage of a butterfly's life '''Maya is the supernatural power wielded by gods and demons to produce illusions Papillon is french for butterfly, a key motif in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and it's sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo History Pre-series At an early age she was attacked by a stray cat and as a result developed a deep seated fear of them. Years later during the Darkest Day incident she was trapped in a collapsing building destroyed by Bottom and almost lost her life. The Precure managed to get her out but the experience scarred her. Maya retreated into her shell ever since then and her parents became more and more overprotective as well, even considering pulling her out of school as Maya was actively avoiding people as much as possible. Meeting Kumonosu and Becoming Cure Papillon One day while watering the flowers on the roof-garden, she came across an unconscious spider fairy nestled in between the roses. Taking the fairy back to her house, Maya treated her wounds and later greeted the fairy as she woke up. When asked what had happened to her, the fairy couldn't remember anything from her past. Maya offered to help the fairy, whom she named Kumonosu, her help in recovering her memories. Thanking her, Kumonosu then gave her the first clue at her possible past, that being the Cure Papillon Prism Card. Believing that she might have been a partner of a Precure, Maya decides to visit Aya in hopes of them knowing which Precure team Kumonosu came from. Upon seeing the fairy, the girl sadly told her that she had no idea which team the spider fairy was a part of. She soon thanked her for her time as she prepared to leave, when Bottom had arrived on the hunt for the last of the Prism Hearts Pretty Cure Prism Cards, planning on destroying the card before the team is completed. The Precure arrive and combat Bottom as several students ran and hid from the chaos, all except Maya who was frozen with fear at the sight of the very monster that nearly killed her back in Darkest Day. Ayumi, who was helping her fellow classmates escaped, soon saw this and dragged her out of the battlefield. Seeing that the Precure were distracted, Bottom rushed towards Maya and gave chase. When she was put in a similar position that she was in almost a year prior, Kumonosu quickly rushed to protect Maya as a means for repaying her debt of saving her life. However Bottom was too much for the fairy as she was crippled by a single punch from the fishman. When Bottom was prepared to finish her off, Maya quickly ran and protected the fairy with her own body, thus causing Kumonosu to become her Prism Changer and thus, allow the girl to become Cure Papillon. After the initial shock, Maya fought against Bottom just long enough for the others to arrive and drive him off for now. Afterwards, Maya decides to join the Precure Fan Club as a means to help Kumonosu recover her memories. Obtaining Miracle Form While attempting to train herself in the forest, Maya would meet up with the former Cure Egret Mishou Mai. Mai introduced her to some old friends of hers, a pair of twins named Michiru and Kaoru Kiryuu who were also once unsure of their place in the world. Through learning from and interacting with them, Maya grew more confident in her abilities as they finally obtain the last clue of Kumonosu's memories, that being that she initially came from Nightmare. With those words in mind, and given that Bunbee was familiar with Kumonosu, they concluded that she was not a fairy, but the reincarnation of one of it's generals Arachnea. As the spider fairy initially felt like she wasn't worthy of being Maya's fairy partner, that didn't matter to the anymore. To her, she was no longer a monster that wanted to bring despair to the world, but now a kind and gentle soul that wanted to protect the world from the darkness. As Maya embraced her partner, they are soon met with a giant Bottom who was out on a rampage. Before leaving, Mai handed over the Splash Star Miracle Petal and wished her luck with the upcoming battle. As she fought alongside the Precure, Maya was able to achieve her Miracle Form and with the help of her team mates and the Kiryuus, who were using the Cure Bright and Cure Windy Prism Cards, the group finally managed to sink the demon once and for all. Rallying the Masses As Black Hole’s influence now covered the world and the Prism Flower was in danger of being snuffed out it was Maya that rallied the people and convinced them the Precure aren’t the only heroes on this planet and anyone can be strong as long as they fight for what they truly believe in. This in turn, spurred on the people to join the battle as several of them focused on either getting innocents out of harm's way or defeating as many Asteroids as they could. Battle for the Future Searching for her friends, Maya suddenly saw an Asteroid fall out of an alleyway, Erika latched onto it and gnawing on its head. Erika greeted Maya for the first time and asked her to lend a hand, snagging back the Cure Marine card in the process. Excited to have her powers back, Erika proceeded to go nuts on an approaching crowd of Asteroids, blowing them away with a variety of attacks. Maya was a bit unsure what to think about all this but tried to keep up as best she could, even transforming into Cure Blossom. They finished off the group with Floral Power Fortissimo. Erika pumped her fists in victory, clapping Maya on the back and saying she was pretty good for a newbie and reminded her a lot of Tsubomi. Insisting on holding onto her powers for a bit longer Erika then sent a slightly confused Maya on her Timeskip During the timeskip, Maya is now an assistant at Sakura’s veterinary clinic where she uses her knowledge of science and nature to diagnose and treat various animals. Cure Papillon It's time to break free and take flight! The Fluttering Prism! Cure Papilion! 今こそ自由になり、飛行機に乗る時です！ ひらひらプリズム！ キュアパピヨン！ Ima koso jiyū ni nari, hikōkininoru-jidesu! Hirahira Purizumu! Kyua Papiyon! Cure Papillon '(キュアパピヨン''Kyua Papiyon) is the alter-ego of Maya. She can transform into Cure Papillon by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Precures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. In combat, she can glide for a short amount of time. Her Miracle Prism Light are the Papillon Wings, a pair of butterfly wings that grand her true flight '''Transformation Sequence Kumonosu leaps onto Maya's shoulder before walking to her arm and becoming her Prism Changer. Taking out the Cure Papillon Prism Card, she nods towards the card and swipes it, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Papillon!" This caused a trampoline made of silk to appear from underneath her as she puts her hands in an "X" shape and shouted "Precure! Prism Reflection!" and jumped off the trampoline before curling into a ball and encasing herself in a cocoon of rainbow light. When the light dissipates, her clothes have changed as she uncurls and floats downwards. Cure Papillon opens her eyes and introduces herself before doing a pose. Prism Changes As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Papillon can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Extra Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. Attacks Normal * Butterfly Spike (バタフライスパイク Batafurai Supaiku) - Her solo finisher where she flies into the air before performing a spinning drill kick. This can be transformed into the Coccon Drill (コクーンドリル Kokūn Doriru) while in her Miracle Form. * Heart Stream (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Mirror Burst (ミラーバースト '' Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. * Royal Fantasy '( ロイヤルファンタジー Roiyaru Fantajī) - Her trio attack alongside Cure Noble and Cure Mirage and the Miracle Petal of the ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure, in which they perform a variant of the Trinity Explosion * '''All-Star Symphony (オールスターシンフォニー Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Pretty Cure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam * Prism Finale (プリキュアプリズムフィナーレ ) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Precure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars TBA Trivia * Visually, Cure Papillon's butterfly kick is based on Kamen Rider Knight's Flying Lancer from Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Cures